


Learning and Teaching

by Agama_agama



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Shotacon, Watersports, no EXPLICIT mommycon but it is very strongly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: Allister feels funny, so he goes to a Hex Maniac that he trusts to help.(Literally just shota. If you don't like shotacon, this isn't for you- please don't read this expecting anything else.)
Relationships: Onion | Allister/Occult Maniac | Hex Maniac
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be the one who has to say this but DO NOT DO THIS IN REAL LIFE. It's a crime, and children should never be victims of sexual abuse. Fictional children can't suffer from acts like the ones depicted in this story- real children can and do. 
> 
> That out of the way, Allister's a cutie, isn't he?

Gwen was a hex maniac working at the gym in Stow-on-Side. Although she sometimes battled trainers in the main gym, most of the time (like today) she managed the closing of the gym and other behind-the-scenes tasks when nobody was watching. She was close with her gym leader, Allister- enough so that when she felt a tug at her sleeve, she knew what to expect before turning around. Sure enough, it was little Allister, clutching a plush mimikyu and trying to get her attention. She smiled and crouched down to meet his eyes, and he bashfully looked away.

"Allister, what's wrong?" asked Gwen. 

"M-my, um," he stammered, moving both his hands to his crotch, "It feels... weird." 

Gwen, of course, knew what was going on. Her heart started beating twice as fast, and she tried her hardest to put on a concerned yet calming expression. 

"Why don't we go back to your dressing room and I'll help you feel better?" He wiped under his eyes as if he was rubbing away tears- he wasn't, though, his oversized sleeve just came in contact with his mask- and nodded. Gwen picked up the mimikyu plush from where it had fallen and handed it back to him. He thanked her and grabbed her hand with his free one, and Gwen led him back to his dressing room. 

Once they had arrived, Allister sat down and took his mask off like he usually did when it was just the two of them. He trusted her. And now Gwen could confirm that she did see a tiny bulge in his shorts- and that his eyes were a little red and puffy. He clutched his plush tighter. 

"Uuu... M-my whole body feels all hot and tingly. And..." Allister bashfully covered up his erection with one hand again. He looked at her with those big eyes of his, and Gwen wiped the tears off one of his cheeks with her thumb. He continued speaking. "Am I sick?"

Gwen smiled calmly at him (hoping he didn't realize how wide her eyes were in excitement) and smoothed his hair back. "Shh, shh, little one, you aren't sick. You're okay." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and she could feel how much he was shaking. His eyes were tearing up again. Gwen looked down between his legs again when he moved the hand that was there to wipe his eyes, and involuntarily bit her lip.

"Allister, do you want me to make you feel better?" she offered before she could even think about it. He looked up at her with teary eyes and quickly nodded. Gwen got up and sat down next to him on the bench, stroking his hair as he quietly cried. She kissed his cheek and felt him shudder again. 

Was she really going to do this? Allister was so pure and innocent, it felt wrong to defile him. But she couldn't do nothing, and he trusted her- it would hurt to just leave him to deal with it himself. And it's not like she didn't want to, by any means. 

She knew there was definitely a better way to deal with the situation, but she was already too deep into it to stop. 

"I'm going to help, but it might feel a little strange sometimes." (Her heart skipped a beat at the way he hung on her every word, and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.) "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

He gasped. "Is it gonna hurt?" He started sniffling again. She held him closer and stroked his hair. 

"No, little one, I'm going to make you feel really good." He seemed to relax in her arms. Gwen smiled and turned towards him, starting to move her hand to Allister's crotch as he froze up. She comfortingly patted his shoulder. "I have to touch you down here. Do you want me to stop?" 

Allister shook his head and whispered "Go ahead." Gwen felt him get less tense. He trusted her so much. She kissed his forehead as she started to lightly run her hand along the waistband of his shorts. It was incredible to feel his warm little body squirm in her arms. She unbuttoned his shorts and helped him wiggle just a little bit out of them, finally pulling the front of his underwear just past his cock and letting it spring free. 

Gwen just took a second to admire it. It was so small that her hand could easily wrap around it, and completely hairless. It twitched cutely from Gwen's gaze.

"Miss Gwen," groaned Allister, leaning into her side. She planted another kiss on his forehead and played with his hair. 

"Okay, I'm starting. Remember to tell me if you want me to stop." Allister nodded and buried his blushing face into his mimikyu plush. 

He let out a loud, adorable moan when Gwen just barely touched his dick. She smiled and slowly closed her hand around it, and he yelped. She didn't move her hand, afraid that it was too insense for him. 

Allister looked up from his plush toy, breathing heavily and with tears in his eyes, but smiling. His body was warm and shaking and wonderful. 

"Aah... Miss Gwen..." He put a hand around her waist and smiled. "Your hand feels so  
soft..."

She smiled. "So you want me to keep going?" He just made a strained, cute noise in response. It wasn't a no, so Gwen started moving her hand up and down ever so slightly. Allister just felt so small and young in her arms, his developing dick twitching energetically as Gwen touched him. He was letting out little gasps, leaning into her comforting embrace and burying his face in her chest. Gwen moved her free hand to his back to hold him even tighter. She stilled her hand and started playing with the soft skin of Allister's dick with her thumb, rubbing it over the tip and tracing soft circles around the head.

Looking down at the little bundle of warmth in her arms, Gwen was made painfully aware of how turned on she was. Allister was still clutching his plush mimikyu between them and she had his dick in her hand. It was so soft and small, just like him. 

Allister moaned loudly and looked up at her. "C-can you go faster? I feel weird..." Gwen stroked down his back and sped up her gentle movements on his cocklet. 

"Hnn... Miss Gwen, I'm... it feels like I'm gonna pee..." Allister murmured. He had his eyes clenched shut and was breathing even more heavily than before.

His hips started jumping off the bench into her hand, and at one point he moaned Gwen's name in that cute, squeaky voice of his, and she felt his dick pulse and begin to soften as he mewled and relaxed against her. When she looked down, she noticed that he hadn't made a mess. Allister was apparently too young to ejaculate yet. Adorable. 

He pulled away, his little dick still hanging out of his shorts. He looked sleepy, but happy. Gwen smiled. "How do you feel now?"

"Better. Y'were right, it did feel good..." Allister yawned. "Can I take a nap?" 

Gwen moved so that her lap would make a better pillow. "Of course you can." And as soon as Allister lay his head down on Gwen's thighs, he was out like a light, still clutching his mimikyu plush. 

Gwen moved his hair out of his eyes and carefully put his cock back in his pants. "What a good little boy," she said, and could have sworn he stirred in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the one with pee
> 
> i'd apologize for being nasty but... am i ever TRULY sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, pedophilia is wrong. Don't touch actual kids.

A couple months after their first encounter, it had become something of a routine. Allister would approach Gwen when they were alone and ask her to "play".

They were in his dressing room after the day had ended and Allister bashfully walked up to Gwen.

"Do you have time to... play?" She smiled.

"Of course, I always have time for you. Come over here." He eagerly walked over to her and she lifted him up and set him sideways on her lap. He wrapped his arms around Gwen, and she braced him with a hand on his waist. She then laced her other hand under his small knees and brought his legs up so that his feet were on the bench with the rest of him. He smiled warmly at Gwen. It was nice to see that he had gotten less shy around her, but she still kind of missed the bashful, crying mess that he had been the first time they "played" together.

He was still the same boy, though. Still something that Gwen wanted to cherish and protect. And that newfound confidence was good in itself.

Allister squirmed around a bit just to get comfortable and Gwen could see his little chest rising and falling as he breathed. She wondered if he would ever let her take him home and fully undress him. If that day ever came, she would play Allister's body like a piano.

Once he was comfortable (something he always announced to Gwen with a soft "hmm"), Gwen unbuttoned his shorts and took out his cocklet.

"Oh," she said, confused but not enough to indicate anything was wrong. "You aren't even hard yet?"

He looked up at her nervously. "Am I supposed to be?"

"No, no, you don't have to. I can make you hard. And like always, just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

He nodded, and Gwen took him into her hand. The moment she did, Allister moaned and she could feel his dick twitching. She had gotten pretty good at touching him, and she could feel his cock begin to harden in her hand before too long. Allister removed his right hand from Gwen's waist to try and stifle his moaning with one of his oversized sleeves. She wanted to move it back- she liked feeling his small hands on her and hearing his voice, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Allister knocked his knees together and pulled at the bottom of his shorts. "Something wrong?" asked Gwen, to which he nervously shook his head. She kissed him on the cheek. "Just know you can tell me if something's wrong."

Gwen started moving her hand around Allister's little cock, feeling it twitch and harden as she worked it. He had replaced the hand on Gwen's waist, and was looking up at her, smiling. She could practically feel his heart hammering at his tiny chest, and she held him closer in some sort of posessive gesture.

She could be a little posessive, she figured. She'd begun to dislike Allister's popularity because the little boy she was currently bringing to orgasm in her arms was hers to play with.

Suddenly, she must have hit a really sensitive spot because Allister yelped and buried his head in her chest. She patted his back.

_Mine_.

Gwen took her hand off of Allister's cocklet for a second just to touch his smooth, milky white thighs. She loved reaching up his shorts and being able to touch what was there, even if she hadn't seen it. It made watching Allister on TV more exciting- she could look at the bottom half of his uniform and think _I know how that feels to the touch._

Allister was starting to squirm a little more. "Are you close?" asked Gwen. He nodded to her and started gripping the fabric of her dress. Gwen fell into a pattern of stroking and squeezing she knew he liked. It didn't take long for him to get there, and as soon as Gwen could tell that he had came (mostly by the pace of his breathing and the way he relaxed in her arms) she slowed to basically just holding his dick as it twitched and he came down.

And the second he closed his eyes in adorable exhaustion, Gwen felt something warm in her hand.

Allister's eyes shot open in shock as he realized that he was peeing, and that it was getting everywhere. Gwen froze too, unsure exactly what the best course of action would be until his stream had trickled to a stop.

He went bright red and burst into tears. Gwen patted him on the shoulder and kissed his cheek, whispering little affirmations like "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, you're still my good boy".

When Allister had calmed down from his crying, he looked up at Gwen, red with embarrassment. "I'm really sorry, Miss Gwen... I s-should have told you that I needed to go, but I didn't wanna stop."

"Allister, it's fine. I'm not mad. It's easy to clean up." Most of it had landed on the floor, anyway, but there was a fair amount on Allister's shorts and legs. "Let's get you cleaned up first, okay?" He nodded as she kissed his forehead, which made him make a cute, soft sound.

Gwen picked him up and helped him stand away from the puddle while she got towels from one of the cupboards. She wiped off her hand, threw a couple down to the ground and then turned her attention back to Allister, kneeling down to meet his eye level.

"Poor baby. Can you take off your pants and underwear for me?" she asked. Allister nodded and did just that. Gwen knew he had some spare gym leader outfits in a locker, so she would just throw the soiled clothes in the laundry with the towels. She realized that this was the first time she'd seen him truly naked from the waist down. He had a somewhat girlish figure for a boy his age- it was barely noticable, but his hips were wider than his waist. His cock was framed by a pair of equally cute balls that Gwen would love to play with some day. And his legs were perfect- his thighs were skinny and milky white, and Gwen already knew how soft they were.

She sat him down on the bench and started to wipe his legs off with the towel. It felt like such an intimate act, especially considering what they just did. She started low and worked upward, making sure the towel got every drop and feeling the smooth skin afterwards to make sure it was dry.

"A-are you gonna be mad at me?" asked Allister. Gwen gave him a tender, loving expression.

"No, I won't be mad, little one. Why would I be?"

Allister sighed in relief and started humming a commercial jingle after a few seconds of silence. Gwen moved to his other leg, exchanging her towel for a new dry one, and Allister giggled when she got up to his inner thigh.

"That tickles," he said. Gwen made sure it was dry and then kissed him there, to which he shrieked with delight. She wiped down his crotch area, then had to move his penis out of the way to get it dry, He yelped when she touched it, and she stopped.

"Gwen, that felt weird..." he complained.

"It's because we just played together. Your private parts are always sensitive after that," explained Gwen, trying to be more careful about touching Allister's dick to clean it off. "Okay, stand up and turn around. I want to make sure I get you all cleaned up." He did just that, and Gwen got her first look at his butt. It was plump and cute- she couldn't help but give his right asscheek a squeeze. He shivered and moaned as Gwen cleaned his backside off, making sure to get the towel between his soft thighs.

"All done?" asked Allister when he couldn't feel he towel anymore. He looked over his shoulder at Gwen.

"Yes, little one. You're all cleaned up." She stood up and discarded the towel, then found Allister's spare uniform shorts and helped him into them.

She picked him up to carry him out, and suggested, "Do you want to get ice cream?"

Allister had put his mask back on before leaving, but Gwen could practically feel his face heating up with embarrassment.

"But I haven't been good."

She kissed him on the top of his head, which was about the only place she could reach. "You're always my good little boy." Again, she could almost feel his facial expression change, this time into a smile.

"Then let's go get ice cream!"

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say i love my tiny anime boys


End file.
